Bridge to Caliadrien
by Ryoko Blue and Heaven
Summary: Harry and Hermione meet in the park when they're 7 years old and they create their own fantasyland without even realizing it's magical..at first. Rating MAY go up to PG, slightly AU. Loosely based on novels Bridge to Terabithia and The Secret Garden. R/R!
1. Making Friends at the Park

A/N: Well, Ryoko and I, Heaven, have decided to throw our talent together and coauthor a fic. This is pre Hogwarts and very slightly AU. Please leave us a review and let us know what you think. Happy reading!!!

Seven year old Harry Potter hung onto the railing of the stairs as his oversized cousin Dudley Dursley, also seven, thundered past him, nearly pushing him off.

"Watch it Potter." Dudley's large mouth, usually filled with cake or pie, was sneering at him. "You'd better not get in my way today, or else."

Harry simply stared at him, it was his way of annoying Dudley and it was something he couldn't get in trouble for, because he never said anything. 

Petunia Dursley stuck her long neck out from the kitchen, her tight blonde curls bouncing erratically around her head. "Dudders, sweetums, make sure you've got your toys you want to take to show all your friends!" her gaze turned frosty as it laid on Harry. "Take Dudley's toys to the car and don't break anything. Then you can come back in here and get the lunch sack."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry moved his slight frame as Dudley dumped toys in his arms. He knew as well as anyone that Dudley did not need to take any toys to the park, he and his 'gang' would more or less walk around and terrorize smaller children. Their favourite game was to take another person's toy and throw it around or even up in a tree. When Aunt Petunia first began to take the two boys to the park, it was made clear that Harry was not to bother Dudley during his playtime. She herself would be off by the other mothers, doing her favourite thing, gossiping. Harry usually wound up wandering around by himself, since Dudley would threaten anyone who even dared come near him.

"Don't spill anything in there!" Petunia said shrilly as Harry lifted the large basket from the countertop. For a moment it seemed like he would drop it as the weight of it made him stagger backwards, but Harry finally managed to catch his balance.  He had always been rather on the short side, while most boys his age were hitting growth spurts, he had stayed somewhat small.

Harry barely managed to heave the basket in the back of the car, and stood for a moment gasping for breath. Dudley ate as much as a small army; he knew all he'd find in that basket for himself was a bottle of water, a piece of cheese and a single slice of bread. The cupcakes, cookies, pies, and extra large sandwiches made with several different kinds of meat were for Dudley, and Dudley alone. Petunia rarely ate anything at all in public; she wanted the other mothers to admire her pencil thin figure.

"Ready Dudders? Are you excited to go play with all your friends?" Petunia's voice preceded her through the front door. 

"Yes Mummy." Dudley's voice was perfectly sweet. He came out of the house like a good little boy, and Harry rolled his eyes in the other direction and hitched at the waist of his too large pants. Dudley clambered into the car and Harry followed, sliding as far as he could to one side.

Petunia lectured Harry the entire way there, as always, and Harry always had to nod and act like he understood everything she was scolding him for, while Dudley smirked at him across the seat.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I promise I'll leave Dudley and his friends alone and I will not get into trouble." Harry recited as she pulled the car into a spot and they got out.

"Piers!!" Dudley called out loudly as he ran, well, chugged himself along. Petunia glared at Harry, who was slowly getting out of the car.

"Get everything out and set it over there." She said, pointing to a shady spot on the grass. So Harry had to lug every toy and the basket out again over to where the other mothers were bringing their children's toys and food. He deposited everything carefully on the ground so his aunt wouldn't find anything wrong, and then headed off deep into the park away from everyone else. 

Harry loved going to the park. He certainly didn't mind being by himself, he was used to it by now. It was an extremely large park, and all he had to remember to do was to find his way back when he was hungry and when they were leaving for the day. He walked around back by the heavily wooded area where he could be out of sight from Dudley and from Aunt Petunia.

He found a spot that he had occupied some weeks ago, he'd put some pine needles there that made the ground softer, and now Harry stretched out on top of them, closing his eyes and enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded him now. He was almost asleep when a girl's voice cut through his haze.

"Give it back!" she sounded upset and on the verge of tears. Not wanting to be discovered, Harry slid back behind the tree, but peeked out to see what was going on.

"No." Harry was not surprised to hear his cousin's taunting voice. "You'll never get this book back."

"Awww, little Granger, teacher's pet!" one of the young girls in the crowd cried out. "Nobody here to tattle to, is there?"

"That's mine!" the girl said, this time Harry could see two fat tears roll down her cheeks. The other people in the crowd sniggered and jeered as Dudley held the book high over his head. She hopped up, her bushy brown hair flying out around her as she tried to reach the book.

"Not anymore it's not." Dudley said again, looking back over his shoulder to make sure his mother could not see him. "I think I'll drop this book in a nice mud puddle."

"NO!" the girl cried out, now in hysterics. She began to cry in earnest and Harry could no longer hold himself back.

"Give it to her Dudley." He made his voice sound as strong as he could. Dudley sneered at him.

"Why should I?" he asked. "You going to hit me Potter? Go tell on me?"

"I can tell Aunt Petunia about that big chocolate stain on your carpet." Harry said, folding his skinny arms across his chest. Dudley's eyes showed a moment of panic, and then he smiled.

"Go ahead. I'll just blame it on you." He said smugly. Harry smiled coolly back and shook his head.

"Well your parents don't allow me in your room, and they don't give me any sweets, you know that Dudley. How would I make a chocolate stain on your rug when you always eat it all, and when I've never been in your room?" Harry asked.

Dudley's hand clenched around the book, and the whole group was silent except for the choked sobs of the girl. Slowly, Dudley brought his arm down and shoved the book at the girl so hard she staggered back. Without a word, he glared once more at Harry and turned away, his followers behind him.

"Thank you." The soft voice of the girl made him turn. "I normally wouldn't make such a big deal except my grandmother gave me this book, I suppose I should know better than to bring it to a park but it's so good and I'm right in the middle of reading it and—"

"No problem." Harry said, trying to get her to stop rambling. He turned to go back into the trees and resume his nap, but she followed.

"That was the first time anyone's stuck up for me." Her voice rose slightly. She looked poised to run at him and Harry hoped she wasn't going to hug him or anything embarrassing. He simply nodded at her and turned away again, yet she still followed him and actually sat down on his nest of pine needles.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said, holding out her hand. Harry reluctantly took it and shook it once.

"Harry Potter." He replied, sitting down next to her. They were silent for a long moment. "Do you come here a lot?" he asked.

"Sometimes." She answered. "Usually only if I've finished my homework."

"Homework?" Harry asked, perplexed. "But term's just ended, why would you have homework?"

"Well I like to ask my teachers for extra reading assignments during the summer holiday." Hermione replied. "It gives me a head start for next term."

Harry blinked. He'd never heard of anyone who actually liked doing homework, much less doing homework over the holiday. 

"I've just finished about half of it, and I can do the rest later this summer." Hermione said, she loved talking about reading it was her favourite thing to do.

"Oh." Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes again. After a moment he heard a crackling noise and looked to find Hermione digging in her pockets.

"Want a piece of candy?" she asked, holding one out to him. No one ever offered him candy.

"Sure." He said, sitting back up straight and accepting it. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, and a warm spicy taste filled his mouth. He looked at her in surprise. "Pumpkin pie flavoured candy?" he asked. He'd never heard of such a thing, but then again, candy was mostly forbidden to him.

"Yes, my mum gets it from time to time." Hermione said, sticking a piece in her own mouth. It was hard candy; if they sucked on it it'd last for quite awhile.

"Thank you." Harry said. He leaned back again, unsure of what to say. She was being awfully nice to him, but he'd never had anyone take any sort of interest in him before and didn't know how to respond. 

A few more awkward moments later, Hermione stood up. "Well…um…I suppose I should go."

"Okay…" Harry said. "See you later." 

Hermione turned and strode off rather quickly, so he couldn't see the tears build up in her eyes. She had thought for a few minutes there, maybe, that this boy Harry could be her friend. Especially after she had given him the piece of candy, but then he'd gone back to lying down and not saying anything. 

Harry watched her retreating figure, and felt bad. He realized he could have been nicer to her; she had even given him the candy. Getting up to go after her, he saw that she was now nowhere in sight. He supposed that tomorrow he'd try again; perhaps she could be his first friend.

*** The Next Day***

"Dudley give them back! Piers!!" Harry was desperate, Dudley's friend Piers had grabbed his glasses as soon as Harry had put their toys down and ran. His vision was so blurred he couldn't tell who was who. Now the two boys were playing a game of catch, Harry knew they hoped the glasses would break.

"Hahaha!!" Dudley was laughing so hard his body was shaking uncontrollably. He caught the glasses as Piers threw them over, and he slipped them on, the frames nearly cracking because they weren't wide enough for his face. "Look at me, I'm Harry Potter!" Piers flung himself on the ground, laughing. "Give me my glasses!" he said in a high-pitched tone of voice. He pushed them up higher on his nose and then SNAP! 

"Oh no!" Harry knew perfectly well what that snap was, his glasses were now broken. He dropped to his hands and knees and began to feel around for them, the world was one big blur still.

"Hahaha!" Dudley was still laughing when CRACK! A large rock hit him in the middle of his wide forehead.

"Go away!" Hermione yelled, holding another rock back and letting it fly, this time hitting Piers. "You big fat bully! Go away and pick on someone else!" She let two more rocks hurl in the direction of Dudley and Piers, she had quite a good arm. The two boys got up (Dudley much slower than Piers) and lumbered away, turning to glare back at her with an anger that ran deeper than a seven year old should have.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, coming forward and picking up the two halves of the glasses. She handed them to Harry, who held them up to his eyes and was thankful the lenses hadn't broken.

"I think so." Harry muttered. He was embarrassed that he had been saved by a girl, but that feeling was replaced by one of gratitude almost immediately. He looked at her and smiled. "You have really good aim."

"Thanks." She replied, smiling back at him. "Here, let me go take those to my mum I think she's got some tape that will hold them together."

"Really?" Harry asked. He took them away from his eyes and handed them to her. "I'll stay here, I can't see anything." 

"Okay." She hurried over to her mother and just a few minutes later, hurried back with the glasses held together in the bridge with a white cloth like tape. "Good as new, sort of." Hermione handed them to him and he fit them neatly back onto his nose.

"Thanks." Harry said again, and scuffed a little at the dirt. "Hey listen, do you want to go back to where we were sitting yesterday?"

"I thought that was your private place." Hermione said. "I didn't think you wanted me there."

"Well really…" Harry went red in the face as they began to walk towards the grove of trees. "I'm not used to people being nice to me."

"Why?" Hermione asked, a bit astonished.

"Well I live with my aunt and uncle, and Dudley's my cousin." Harry said. "My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly.

"It's okay." Harry said. "But I have this weird scar, see?" he lifted his bangs and showed her the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. 

"That's interesting." She said. "Can I touch it?"

Harry dropped his hand. "What?"

"Can I touch it?" she repeated. He nodded after a moment and lifted his hair back up. She took her small index finger and touched it gently at first, unaware that his bright green eyes were boring into hers.

"It's a cool scar." Hermione said. She pulled her hand away and he once again let his bangs drop over his forehead.

"No book today?" Harry asked, changing the subject. His scar felt a bit tingly where she had touched it.

"No, I didn't want to take any chances of anyone taking it again." She replied. Another awkward silence fell between them as they sat down on the pine needles.

"I'm sorry about being so mean yesterday." Harry said finally. 

"You weren't that mean, not as mean as Dudley." Hermione said.

"Well no, but I could have been nicer to you, especially after you gave me candy." Harry paused. "It's just that…I've never really had any friends before, so…"

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Me…either."

"Well how about we, you know, us, being friends?" Harry asked, almost timidly.

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She said. She stuck her hand out again and Harry this time, grasped it a little more firmly and shook it. 

"Friends." He said, grinning at her.

"Friends." She repeated, smiling back.


	2. Beyond the Bushes

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for the response on chapter 1. Since we're co writing this, it takes a little longer to get the chapters out because we have our other fics to juggle as well. But we appreciate your patience! :)

While you are waiting for the next chapter, please check out our individual stories, and also our OTHER co-authored fic, The Art of Seduction.

Harry bent over and tied his shoelaces tightly, then without being asked, began to lug Dudley's toys out to the car. After he had stuffed them in, he went back into the kitchen.

"I already gave you breakfast, boy." Petunia said as she glanced over. "Fix your hair before we leave."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and tried to flatten it. "I just came to get the lunch sack Aunt Petunia." He said politely. Harry was trying not to show how eager he was to get to the park. Sometimes if his relatives knew he liked something, they kept it from him. While Harry knew they could not leave him here alone, he had an idea that Aunt Petunia might try and keep him from playing with his new friend.

Petunia's eyes narrowed momentarily at Harry, but then she stuffed the last piece of cake into the bag and pushed it wordlessly over the counter to him. 

He wasn't sure if it was just him or not, but the sack seemed to be heavier each day. However, he stayed quiet and soon enough, they were on their way.

As soon as they reached the park, Harry quickly opened the boot and (gently) dumped Dudley's toys and the sack down on the grass, and then scooted off quickly towards the grove of trees where he thought he might find Hermione. 

Dudley's eyes followed him, he hadn't failed to notice that Harry and that girl had been talking yesterday and Dudley had also noticed how eager his cousin was to get to the park, even though he tried to hide it. A sly smirk crossed his pudgy face; perhaps this was information he could use at a later date. 

***

"Mum are we leaving soon?" Hermione called up the stairs. She was extremely eager to get to the park to see Harry.

"In ten more minutes, why don't you get your lunch ready?" Mrs. Granger called back down.

"Okay." Hermione went into the kitchen and quickly got together what she wanted to eat that day. After thinking a moment, she grabbed a small plastic bag and stuffed about fifteen cookies inside. She smiled to herself as she thought about giving them to Harry, from the way he reacted when she had given him the sweet the first day and then she also gathered his aunt and uncle didn't give him much, certainly not with his fat cousin around.

"Now, Hermione, sweetheart, Daddy, you and I had the talk the other day about too many sweets…" Mrs. Granger had entered the kitchen. Hermione looked down and realized her fifteen cookies had turned into about fifty.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mum." Hermione smiled sheepishly and took some of them back out. "These aren't all for me though, my friend Harry doesn't get many sweets at his house so I thought I'd bring him some."

"That's very thoughtful of you, dear." Mrs. Granger said, smiling at her daughter. She was pleased that Hermione was making some friends; there had been plenty of times where she'd seen her child on the outskirts of action, rather than with the other kids her age.

"I'm going to bring my red ball so we have something to play with." Hermione was saying as she stuffed the smaller bags into her larger one and swung it back over her shoulder. She followed her mother out to their car, grabbing the ball on the way and settling it and her bag neatly on the seat beside her. Biting her lip, she tried to curb her enthusiasm, dancing on the seat wouldn't get her there any faster.

"Hermione, I'd like to meet this boy you've become friends with." Mrs. Granger said as she parked the car and they got out.

"Okay." Hermione was impatient to go. She grabbed her bag and the ball from the seat. "I think he's already waiting for me in the woods though."

"Well later then, dear. Have fun." Mrs. Granger said as Hermione dashed away. 

Harry heard a scuffling and he turned to find Hermione just entering the clearing.

"Hi!" he said, relieved. He was a bit afraid she wasn't going to show up, that she'd decided it wasn't worth it being friends with him.

"Hi Harry." Hermione answered, panting slightly. Harry noticed this.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"I'm fine." She replied. "I just rushed in here so Dudley wouldn't see me and follow, he'd probably play in here just so we couldn't."

"Good idea." Harry was impressed.

Hermione smiled. "Here." She said, opening her bag and pulling out the small sack of cookies. "I brought these for you."

"For me?" Harry looked like he was stunned. Gingerly taking the sack, he was surprised to find a load of cookies in it. "You brought these just for me?"

"Yes, silly." Hermione smiled even wider, she was pleased with herself. "They're really good too." She reached in the bag and took one, then bit into it.

Harry grinned too. Digging into the bag, he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. "Chocolate chip!" his eyes widened. 

"Aren't they the best?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded vigorously. "I've only had them twice, but they're my favourite." He greedily devoured another one. They settled back against the trunk of a rather wide tree and shared the remaining cookies.

"So what are your favourite things to do?" Hermione asked, trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Me?" Harry seemed surprised she wanted to know, and Hermione had to remind herself again that he probably never had anyone interested in his behaviour before. "Well…I like to watch the clouds."

"Watch the clouds?" she seemed a bit confused.

"Yeah, watch the clouds, and see the shapes they make." Harry replied. "Sometimes I make up stories about them."

"Really?" Hermione brightened. "Will you tell me one?"

"Well I really don't remember any…" Harry's face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh please?" Hermione asked. She loved to hear stories.

"Okay…" Harry relented. He scrunched down and laid flat on his back. "There!" he pointed up and Hermione quickly lay down next to him. "That cloud there, can you see the giant?" he traced the outline with his finger.

"Yes!" Hermione said, excitement evident in her voice.

"Well he's a giant who lives among the hills of Scotland. He has a pet snake, like a boa constrictor, whom he really loves. One day, a gang of trolls invaded the hills and took over his cave, making him sleep outside." Harry paused.

"Go on!" Hermione said, enjoying his tale.

"Well, the trolls captured his snake, and planned to make it their dinner…." Harry spun a full story on how the giant managed to get his snake back and run the trolls away from the hills, making him a hero among the other giants.

"Harry that was great!" Hermione said sincerely. "Did you just make it all up?"

"Yeah." Harry ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it!" Hermione clapped her hands together gleefully.

"What about you, what do you like to do?" Harry turned the tables on her.

"Well, I like to read…"

"I already knew that." Harry joked.

Hermione shot him a glare. "I also like to bake with my mum, and I like to watch the television sometimes." 

Harry nodded. "Dudley loves to watch television, they have one in nearly every room of the house, but mine and the kitchen." He was too ashamed to admit that he slept in a cupboard under the stairs.

Hermione nodded, and then they were silent a few moments.

"What else do you have in your bag?" Harry asked, now feeling uncomfortable in the silence rather than talking.

Hermione's eyes brightened and she pulled out her ball. "We can play catch!"

"Play what?" Harry was confused.

She stopped and stared at him. "You don't know how to play catch?"

Harry shrugged. "My relatives don't play games with me, and Dudley never does anything athletic."

"Oh." Hermione felt at a loss for words. "Well, it's fairly easy. You go back there by those bushes." She motioned to Harry and he did as she said. "I'll toss you the ball, and then you throw it back to me."

"That's easy enough." Harry felt grateful she didn't make fun of him for not knowing what to do. She threw the ball and he dodged over, and to his surprise, managed to catch it.

"Good!" Hermione beamed as he threw it back to her. She tossed it back to him, and he once again managed to catch it.

"You have a good arm." Harry said. "I know I told you that yesterday, but you really do."

"Well my Dad and I play catch together on Sundays sometimes." Hermione said. 

"Throw it as hard as you can." Harry said, lobbing the ball back at her.

"Okay!" Hermione heaved the ball at him and Harry staggered back as he caught it.

"Wow." He was impressed. "Here, do it again."

Hermione lifted her arm and threw the ball, but this time Harry missed and it went directly into the bushes.

"Oh no!" Hermione wailed. She didn't want to lose her ball.

"It's okay, I'll go get it." Harry volunteered. His frame was slight enough so he could scuttle under the bushes. He crawled under, expecting to see the ball and was surprised when it wasn't there. "Weird…" he muttered, crawling further. Finally he saw a small glimmer of red, and hurried to reach it.

As he grabbed for the ball, he suddenly noticed a drastic change in temperature. He shivered in his too large shirt and trousers. Harry then realized that he was no longer in the bushes as well, and stood up. He looked around, and realized that he was no longer in the park.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Hermione come here!" he waited a few moments for her to push through the bushes, but she never came. Not wanting to stay there alone any longer, he ducked back through the brush.

"Hermione!" he said as he poked his head out. She looked up from where she'd been rummaging in her bag.

"What?" she asked. Harry tossed her the ball as he came out from the bush.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" he asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Hermione replied, setting the ball neatly in the bag and shouldering it.

Harry gaped at her for a long moment. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand without thinking and pulled her into the bushes.

"Ow!" she cried as a branch snapped in her face. "Harry where are we going?" she asked as he led her in.

"I don't know." He answered. "But here…" they came out the other side, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oooh, when did it get so cold?" she asked, shivering. "And where did the sun go?"

Harry looked up, the sky was dark grey; the clouds hovering low. "I didn't notice that before." He said, biting his lower lip in confusion. 

"Harry, this isn't the park…" Hermione said, a gnawing fear growing in her stomach.

"It's not?" his voice rose an octave; he was getting a bit nervous.

"It can't be, the temperature wouldn't change like that, and we would have seen the clouds coming." Hermione replied logically.

"Well then, where are we?" Harry asked.

"I…. don't know." Hermione felt helpless, she almost always knew the answer to everything.

"Well uh…" Harry felt like he should be braver than he was being. "Want to explore?"

"Explore?" Hermione looked at him as if he had gone off his rocker. "What if there's something dangerous out there?"

"Well, we can stay within close distance to these bushes, and we can run if we hear or see anything." Harry said. He took her bag and set it down where they had come through. "There, now we know where to go back out."

"Okay." Hermione said tentatively, grabbing onto Harry's arm. She was scared, but curious. The two children stayed close together as they stepped slowly away from the clump of bushes.

Harry noticed as they walked that the ground was rather mushy, and a bit slimy. It also smelled quite bad, like the Dursley's attic; dusty and stale. They noticed the trees were all dead, the bare branches bending in the cool wind.

"Those trees, they look like bony fingers." Hermione said, her voice loud in the silence. 

"Yeah, they do." Harry replied. To their right was a small, shallow body of water surrounding a tiny island. Dead fallen tree branches jutted out of the pool, and a broken wooden bridge was clumsily set across providing access to the island.

"Want to try and risk it?" Harry looked to the bridge, then at Hermione.

"No thanks." She shuddered. "That water looks gross." They moved closer to the bridge and noticed that most of the planks were missing, making it impossible to cross.

"Oh well." Harry said, somewhat disappointed. A snap made both their heads turn quickly. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said, her hand clutching his arm tighter. "Maybe we should go…." They both stood completely still for a few moments, but heard nothing else.

"Maybe it was just the wind." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded slowly.

"I guess so." She agreed. They walked around the pond and into the small clearing of trees beyond it. Both of them were starting to feel a little less scared now that they figured if anyone was inhabiting this space, they'd have made themselves known by now. Hermione gradually let go of Harry's arm, but stayed close to him. 

"This place would actually look really nice if it were…. alive." Harry said, looking up at the dead trees that seemed to scrape at the sky.

"Yes it would." Hermione said. "I hate to think of this place like that, it seems such a shame that someone would let it die like this."

Harry was about to say something when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. "Hermione, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" she asked, looking at him. She noticed with concern that he'd gone pale.

"Do you feel suddenly, like someone's watching us?" Harry asked.

His words gave her the chills, and then she felt it too, like someone's eyes were trained upon her. "Let's go, okay?" she asked, her voice small. 

"Yeah, okay." He agreed instantly. She grabbed his hand and they ran back, Harry scooping up her bag as they scrambled back beneath the bushes.

Sunlight and warmth greeted them as they emerged from the other side. "That was creepy." Hermione said, glad to leave the sensation of being watched behind.

Harry only nodded as he handed her the bag. They stood there silently for what seemed like a long while, until Hermione spoke again.

"Harry listen…I think we should keep this whole thing a secret." 

"A secret?" he asked, his eyes bright.

Hermione nodded. "Even if we decide not to go back in there, I have a feeling that we should keep it to ourselves, forever."

Harry shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal sort of manner. "Okay."

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone." Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes, it certainly didn't seem like he was serious about it.

"Hermione, who am I going to tell?" he asked, holding his hands out.

"Right." Hermione smiled at him and held out her hand. He shook it firmly.

"Our secret."

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 2!! Please don't forget to R/R!!! We'll have the next part out just as soon as we can! :)


	3. Caliadrien

A/N: Well hello everyone! Long time no write, on this story at least. As you can all see, we haven't forgotten about this one, it just was a long time in the making. We'll try and make sure that updates come a bit more frequently, and besides that, this story is only going to be about 5-6 chapters long.

Thanks to ALL of you who wrote in and asked about this story, and to those of you who reviewed the second chapter. This one is dedicated to you guys! :)

Chapter 3: Caliadrien

Harry bit his lower lip as his cousin's fist once again came in contact with his shoulder.

"Does it hurt yet?" Dudley snickered.  "Does it hurt yet?"

He knew if he cried out or retaliated that his aunt would find a way to turn it around and blame his injuries on him. Dudley continued to punch Harry as Petunia finally parked the car under a tree.   He sighed with relief as his cousin hurled his two ton body up out of the seat, practically jumping from the car. He quickly removed Dudley's toys and the basket from the car, then grabbed his lunch and took off for the woods, hoping Hermione would be there already. Harry had been unable to think of anything other than the place they had discovered the Friday before, and he knew he wanted to go back in there.

As he entered the wood, he saw Hermione rushing towards him with a huge grin on her face.  She seemed overly excited about something.  He was concentrating on her and tripped over a rock, then was heading towards the ground at rapid speed.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she watched him fall. His glasses flew off his face and onto the ground a few feet in front of him. She helped him back up and then grabbed his glasses, brushing dirt off them with her shirt. "Here you go."

Harry's face was bright red, _'I did not just do that._'  He thought to himself.  _'She probably thinks I'm a complete fool._'  Harry looked up at her, expecting her to start laughing at him, as Dudley and his friends often did.  "Uh thanks..."  He took the glasses from her and put them back on.  "So um... how was your uh… weekend?"  Harry tried desperately to change the subject.

"It was fine." Hermione didn't seem to care that he had just fallen on his face. "Listen, Harry... I've been thinking a lot about that place over these past few days."

"I have too." Harry said, running his hand through his unruly black hair. "Do you... want to go back in?"

"Yes." Hermione replied immediately. "I wonder... I wonder why it was so different, there's got to be a logical explanation why it was so different than this." she gestured to the trees around her. "Why was it so cold in there but not out here?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know.  It was a little strange I suppose…"

"Strange, yes." Hermione bit her lower lip. "It was almost like... magic." Harry stared at her wordlessly for a moment and then she shrugged. "But that's silly, there's no such thing as magic right?"

"Right." Harry said, not really sounding too sure of himself.  He often got in big trouble when ever he said the word magic at the Dursleys'.  He really didn't know what to think.

They walked to the bushes in silence, and then looked at each other, both remembering the creepy feeling of being watched while in there. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked, pulling away at a few branches.

"I'm ready...uh wait... Are you sure its still going to be there?  What if there's a huge hole now and we fall?" Harry asked.

"We'll just have to take it slow I suppose." Hermione said in a slightly nervous tone. She got down on all fours and began to crawl through the brush, making sure to watch what was ahead of her.

Harry was glad Hermione was going in front of him, since she had much better eyesight than he did.  He continued to crawl after her, wondering if it was much further.

Hermione saw the opening on the other side of the bushes and smiled, she was sick of the pine needles clinging to her hands. Coming out of the brush, she stood up and squinted as Harry shuffled out behind her.

Harry stood up, brushing the dirt from his hands and trousers.  "Well I'm glad we're out of there, those things are sharp."  He plucked one sharp quill from his hand.

Both children did a double take at their surroundings. While the sky in the park had been dotted with clouds, it was a deep blue here with the sun shining brightly. Sticking together, they ventured in further and were astonished to discover that the broken bridge they encountered when they had been there Friday was now fixed, and the water in the pond crystal clear.

"Is this the same place?" Hermione voiced both of their thoughts. 

"I think so." Harry scratched his head in confusion and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "That's the same bridge over there… but it's not broken anymore. And the trees… they've got leaves on them too…" 

"This is so strange…" Hermione muttered, more to herself than to Harry. "It was so… dark on Friday and now…" the two of them looked at each other. "Are you getting that creepy feeling again?"

"No." Harry replied.

Hermione glanced around, still feeling a bit nervous, "What are you thinking then?"

"I'm not sure." Harry felt the tugging in his stomach start to evaporate as they continued to look around. "It seems safe enough… whatever it was that day must be gone."

"All right then." Hermione said, a tiny smile coming to her face. She pulled her bag off her back and set it down, taking out several gardening tools that Harry recognized from his times of weeding his aunt's endless plants in the backyard. "I thought maybe we could try and fix it up." Hermione looked up at him.

"Um," Harry didn't want to be rude but he didn't want to work. "How about we just rest for a little bit first?" he tried to stall. 

"All right." Hermione replied, and sat down next to Harry on a soft patch of grass. They laid together in silence for a moment or two, before he spoke up again.

Harry looked around, "I wonder if there were flowers here before?"

"Probably." Hermione answered, her eyes half closed. "This place is probably really pretty when it's in bloom."

"What do you think this place would look like, when it's like that?" Harry asked, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Well…" Hermione closed her eyes. "I think probably there would be flowers nearly everywhere you step, and the sun would always be shining. The water in that pond over there would be good enough to drink straight from it, and there would be berry bushes we could eat off of…" she opened her eyes and turned to look at Harry, who had a shocked and surprised look on his face. "What is it?" she asked.

Harry was wide eyed as he looked around and then back at Hermione.  "Well I'm not sure if it's just me but… this place now looks like how you said."

Hermione turned and looked as well, her jaw dropping. "I... I can't believe this..." the two of them got up and walked over to the pond. "If what I thought was real then..." she leaned over and scooped a handful of the crystal clear water into her hand, bringing it to her mouth.  "Harry it's good!" she exclaimed.

Harry wiped his hands on his too large trousers and crouched down next to her. Hermione was busy taking another scoop full of the water; he figured it must be good then. He wouldn't be so hesitant but one time when he was four, Dudley had forced him to drink river water in front of Piers Polkiss, and ever since then he had shuddered when he saw people drink from the ground. Harry cupped his hand hesitantly and took a scoop, bringing it slowly to his mouth.

"It tastes like this has lemon in it." Hermione said as his eyes widened with the flavour. "I don't know how, but it does."

She was right, he realised. It was the best water he'd ever tasted; nothing had ever been sweeter or crisper than this. He wiped off the back of his mouth with his hand. "Hermione," he said slowly. "If you made the water this way… then do you suppose there are berry bushes nearby?" his stomach growled softly at the thought of food.

Hermione giggled a bit. "How come boys always think of meals?" She turned and smiled at him so he would know she was joking around.

He smiled back but was ashamed to tell her about his measly breakfast that morning. The lunch that Aunt Petunia had made would do nothing to ease his hunger, but he forgot all about it when they saw juicy, large red berries the size of golf balls hanging from the leaves of the bushes in front of them. Harry looked at Hermione with disbelief before they both suddenly laughed and ran forward.

"These are wonderful!" Hermione cried as she delicately plucked the stems off and popped them in her mouth one at a time. Harry was not so picky; he grabbed handfuls of the berries at once and stuffed them down. 

"Harry!" Hermione was laughing at his red stained face. "Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?"

"Um…" Harry wiped his face with his sleeve. "Not really, I was more excited about getting here." He covered hastily.

"Oh," Hermione's face turned a slight shade of pink. She had been worried all weekend that Harry wouldn't come back to the park again. It pleased her to think he had been looking forward to it as much as she had been.

Harry saw her blush and looked down as he used his sleeve to wipe at his mouth some more. He wanted to say that he had just said that as an excuse, but then he realised that he really _had_ looked forward to spending time with her. Sending a shy smile her way, he resumed eating berries. 

The two children spent the rest of the day sitting alternately by the pond and the berry bushes. It was one of the happiest afternoons of Harry's life as they sat and did nothing but talk. He waved goodbye to her as they left the woods to go home, and walked towards his aunt's car with a slight bounce in his step.

However, that bounce faded as he came to the parking lot and saw his aunt and cousin already in the car. Aunt Petunia had a furious look on her face and Harry knew he was in trouble as he quietly opened the door and got in. Not a word was said as she put the car in reverse and began to drive away.

"We will not wait for you next time, boy." Aunt Petunia said as they were turning down Privet Drive. 

"Yeah, you made me late for my dinner." Dudley jeered at him but put an innocent face on for his mother. "Mummy I'm starving!"

Petunia cooed at her son. "Don't worry Duddikins; Mummy will fix you up whatever you like when we get inside." 

Dudley sneered at him and lurched his big frame up off the seat. As Harry opened the car door to get out, he heard a cry and turned to watch Dudley fall face first onto the pavement.

"Mummy!!!" Dudley was wailing. Petunia screamed and rushed back down to help her son up.

"What happened Duddiepoo?" Petunia wiped his chubby cheeks. 

"He tripped me!" Big fat alligator tears were streaming down Dudley's face as he pointed to Harry. 

Harry's jaw fell open. "I did not!" he said in his own defence. 

"Yes you did you came over here and tripped me then ran over there so it wouldn't look like it was you!" Dudley said, still crying. Petunia glared at him, then stabbed her finger at the house.

"How dare you act as if you didn't do this? You go right to your cupboard for the rest of the night! No dinner for you either!" Harry opened his mouth to protest further, but closed it as he realised it would get him nowhere.

He shut his cupboard door behind him and lay flat on his back. Looking up at the stairs above his head, he reflected back on the day he'd had.

Harry had always had a sneaking suspicion that there was something different about him as far as strange occurrences went, but this was beyond anything he could have dreamed up. A secret land, one that only he and Hermione knew about it seemed. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about her. His friend, his first ever friend. 

Harry wasn't at all concerned about dinner that evening, for the berries he had eaten all afternoon had more than filled him up.  He turned on his side and looked at the cracked mirror hanging next to the door. His green eyes were unusually bright, and his pale face had grown somewhat browner in the sun.

Perhaps things were finally looking up for him.

Hermione was awake the next morning bright and early. She was more than excited to get back to the park and spend time with Harry in their secret place. It was hard not telling her mother about it, especially when she asked where she disappeared to every day.

"Just in the back of the woods, Mummy," Hermione answered with what she hoped was an innocent tone. She loved her mother, but knew she wouldn't understand about what had occurred beyond those bushes. 

Now she snuck quietly into her father's study and grabbed the thick, heavy book off his desk. He had been reading this to her chapter by chapter each night, and last night it had given her several ideas. Putting it into her knapsack, she went into the kitchen and tried to pretend that she hadn't just done anything.

"Hermione, have you made your lunch?" Mrs. Granger was asking. 

"Yes Mummy," Hermione answered. She had made it the night before with the intention of sneaking in extra food for Harry. She had seen yesterday how he had crammed the berries into his mouth, and she wanted to share what she had with her friend. Her friend, her first ever friend.

Hermione was smiling as she followed her mother out of the house. They were just arriving at the park when she saw Harry climbing out of a car a few spaces down. "Mum, that's Harry right there!" she pointed.

"All right dear," Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. Hermione got out of the car and raced to where Harry was setting down his cousin's toys.

"Hi Harry!" she said. 

"Hi Hermione," Harry smiled back at her. He looked up and saw a woman that looked like an older version of his friend approaching.

"Harry this is my mum," Hermione gestured. 

"Lovely to meet you, Harry." Mrs. Granger smiled, and was pleased when the boy reached out and shook her hand politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Granger." Harry replied. 

"Hermione has talked so much about you," Mrs. Granger continued, oblivious to the red flush in her daughter's face. "Where have you two been playing?"

"Oh um…" Harry didn't know if she had said anything to her mother about their place. One look at Hermione shaking her head made him realise. "Just… just back in the woods where it's quiet," he said.

"That sounds quite lovely," Mrs. Granger replied. She could see they looked eager to go and she wouldn't hold them up any longer. With a wave, she watched them start to walk off, talking between themselves.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized as they set out towards the trees. "My mum wanted to meet you before but you were always in the woods or I would get here before you and I know she asks a lot of questions…" she trailed off when Harry started laughing.

"It's all right, I don't mind," he answered shyly, pushing back at his unruly hair. They stood together in silence for a moment when Harry suddenly noticed Dudley approaching. "Oh no…" he grabbed Hermione's hand without thinking and began to pull her along. "Dudley's coming, let's run!"

Hermione nodded and they both began to run to the woods. They could hear Dudley and Piers crashing through the brush as they approached the bushes that would lead them into their place.

"Go!" Harry pushed her in and then crawled in after her. He stayed near the entrance but was completely out of sight from his cousin. 

"Where did they go?" Dudley's fat pig-like legs were directly in front of the gaping hole in the bushes where Harry and Hermione currently hid. "They were just here!"

"I don't know," Piers sounded equally as disappointed. "Maybe we can find them later."

"Yeah…" Dudley sounded somewhat cheered up at that prospect, and Harry thanked his lucky stars that his cousin was too dumb to look in the hole. The two boys began to walk away and Harry and Hermione let out breaths.

"I didn't want him finding our place," Harry said as they began to crawl through. "He'd ruin it, that's what Dudley does."

"He'd eat all the berries too," Hermione replied as they stood up on the other side. The sun was still warm on their faces much like it had been the day before. They walked over to the edge of the pond and sat down as Hermione pulled her bag next to her.

"I was thinking, last night," Hermione began as she began to unpack her things. "We need a name for this place, and we should set up some rules."

"Rules?" Harry asked, bemused. "Why do we need rules?"

"Because… this is our place, it's like a whole other world that no one but us knows about." Hermione fixed him with a stare. "We can't let it go to ruin."

"I guess," Harry replied. She beamed as he conceded and began to flip through a very thick book.

"Well for names…" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began to page through the book. "What about Lothlorien?"

"What?" Harry asked. "What book is that?"

"It's called _'The Lord of the Rings.'_" Hermione replied eagerly. "My dad has been reading it to me each night and they have some wonderful names in it." She began to thumb through it again. "Well, if you don't like that one, how about Mirkwood?"

Harry shook his head. "Those both sound…"

"Not right," Hermione finished. "Okay… Gondor? No… Rivendell?" she named off several but none were quite right.

After awhile, Hermione had lapsed into silence and Harry plucked at a few blades of grass; both deep in thought. Suddenly, they looked at one another.

"Caliadrien." They said together. Harry's jaw hung open and Hermione's eyes grew so wide they looked like they would pop out.

"How did you know that?" they spoke in unison again. 

"It just popped into my head," Harry tried to explain. Hermione nodded wordlessly. 

"Same with me…" The two children sat in contemplative silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke up again. "Well I guess that's it then, Caliadrien."

"I like it," Harry said thoughtfully. 

"Me too," Hermione grinned. She looked back down at her book as if she was trying to decide whether or not to say what she had on her mind next.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked, seeing as she had something she wanted to say.

"Well…" Hermione began slowly, hoping Harry wouldn't find her next idea silly. "I think… I think we should declare ourselves King and Queen."

Harry bit his lower lip as he thought about what she had just proposed. King and Queen? He was hardly fit to play the role of a King. 

"We don't have to if you think it's a stupid idea," Hermione replied softly as she looked down at her feet. 

"It's not that," Harry replied. "I'm just…" he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really a King type of person."

"Well I'm not much of a Queen person," Hermione replied. "But since this is magic…"

Harry looked up at her, a slight smile blossoming across his lips. "You're right," he agreed. 

A full on grin broke across her face and she almost rushed over and hugged him. "Great!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Then… I guess we need to proclaim our titles and invent a secret handshake that only we know."

"Okay," Harry agreed eagerly. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of being a King and having a secret handshake. 

Hermione sat down next to him. "Okay," she said. "Um, I guess…. Put your pinkie finger out." She stuck hers and he linked it with his. "And then… I think…" for some reason her face turned bright red.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing her colour.

"Perhaps we should… do the whole 'seal it with a kiss'." Hermione was blushing furiously.

Harry didn't really know what to say, he liked Hermione very much but he didn't want to kiss her. She must have seen his indecision for she spoke again.

"Well no, no… not on the… mouth," her face was still red. "Our fists, while our fingers are connected."

"Oh!" Harry was relieved. "That's fine."

Hermione smiled again. "Now we need crowns." She looked around. "We could use some flowers…"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not wearing flowers."

Hermione looked like she was fighting back a grin. "Okay," she agreed, knowing he wouldn't budge. "Vines?"

"That would be okay, I guess," Harry answered. "Better than flowers."

Hermione giggled and pulled her pinkie out of Harry's. They both gathered what they needed for their respective crowns and Hermione showed him how to weave everything together.

After they finished weaving, they paused, not sure what to do next. Harry looked expectedly at Hermione, sure that she must have had tons of exposure to this kind of thing in books. "What do we do next?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"Well… we put on our crowns," Hermione placed hers on her head and Harry followed suit. "And then… we stand up and wave to all our subjects!" she took Harry's hand and pulled him up. She began to wave.

Harry looked from her to the empty space in front of him and shrugged. "_What do I have to lose?" he wondered as he began to imitate Hermione._

"And now," Hermione said. "I proclaim you, Harry… what's your middle name?" she stopped and giggled. 

"James." Harry replied, grinning back. 

"I proclaim you, Harry James Potter, King of Caliadrien!" she made one large swoop with her arm and they both started laughing. "Your turn!"

"Okay— I, Harry James Potter, King of Caliadrien, proclaim you, Hermione…" he paused.

"Eliana," she whispered.

"I, Harry James Potter, King of Caliadrien, proclaim you, Hermione Eliana Granger, to be my Queen of Caliadrien!" Harry made the same swooping motion with his arm and they both laughed again, then hooked pinkies and sealed their titles with a kiss. He looked at her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. _"She's pretty…." He didn't voice that thought, as it was startling to him, but he hid it well as Hermione began to move towards the pond._

"King Harry, we need to make our palace." She was saying. For the first time, they crossed over the bridge and onto the tiny island in the middle of the pond. 

Harry looked around. "How about those branches?" he pointed to some on the other side of the pond.

"Brilliant!" Hermione replied. They crossed over and each took an armful and dragged them back to the island. 

They worked far into the afternoon and were able to put together half their 'castle'. Hermione sat back and looked at it with satisfaction.

"I think we can finish the rest tomorrow, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry agreed reluctantly. He was sorry that the afternoon was coming to an end. They took off their crowns and set them inside their half built castle. As Harry began to follow Hermione out through the bushes, something made him stop and turn around. 

"Hermione!" he called out as his eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him.

"What?" Hermione poked her head back out.

Harry didn't respond, only pointed directly in front of them. Hermione followed his finger and gasped.

A ghost stood on the path in front of them.


	4. Gabriel De LaMonte

Harry and Hermione stood still with their jaws open as the ghost floated silently on the path. Hermione let out a tiny whimper and stood behind Harry. She had never seen a ghost before although she always had believed in their existence.

Harry made a move to push Hermione back towards the bushes when the ghost reached out a pale, transparent hand. "Please…" it spoke with a young sounding voice. "I mean neither one of you any harm. I've been watching you while you have been here."

Neither one of the children spoke as the ghost came towards them even more. It looked like a young boy their age, but he wore an old nightdress that looked like it was half a century old. His hair was tied back with a leather thong, but pieces of it fell around his dark, almost black soulful eyes. "My name is Gabriel De LaMonte. My father was baron of these lands, and I was set to inherit them one day." He hung his head.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, unable to keep her curiosity from keeping her silent.

Gabriel lifted his eyes so that they met hers. "I was murdered shortly before my twelfth birthday." He said, and both Harry and Hermione gasped. "There was a rivalry between my father's village and the neighbouring one. We were in possession of something they wanted, so they stole in one night and killed my entire family."

"I'm sorry," Harry finally spoke. He knew what losing a family was like. "What… what were they looking for?" Unconsciously, he and Hermione both sat down on the grass together.

"An amulet," Gabriel said, also sitting down. "It was passed down to my father from his father, as so it as been every generation for hundreds of years."

"What's so special about it?" Hermione asked.

"It granted us the power to be immortal." Gabriel said. Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Then… how…" Harry was trying to form the words in his mouth when the ghost spoke again.

"We had to have the right spell to make it work. We were not able to find it before we were killed."

"Oh," Harry replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, besides granting immortality, the amulet also has the power to bring people back to life." Gabriel said, smoothing at his nightdress. "I've managed to find the spell, but I need—" he was cut off as Hermione jumped up.

"Oh no! Harry- its half past five!" she said in a panic. She and Harry were supposed to leave a half hour before, but they had stayed to listen to the ghost.

Harry visibly paled and looked over at Gabriel. The slightest change came to his face, it looked to him like anger, but it was gone before he could fully register it.

"I'm sorry to have kept you," Gabriel said. "I'll still be here tomorrow, and I can tell you more about this place if you like."

"Sure," Harry said. Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Thank you, I would love that." She said as she pulled on Harry's hand towards the bushes. They went through quickly; both worried about what they might find on the other side. For Hermione, it was an angry mother, for Harry, it was not finding his aunt, for he had no other way to get home.

The two children hurried silently through the woods, and immediately upon leaving the trees behind them they encountered a panicked looking Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione!" Her mother was rushing towards them. "Where have you two been? I've been looking _everywhere_!" she let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're sorry Mummy," Hermione said, while Harry looked frantically towards the parking lot for his aunt's car. "We were playing and we lost track of the time."

"As long as you're all right," Mrs. Granger replied. "Come on, Harry, where are your parents?"

Harry turned red. "My aunt must have… left without me…" he said reluctantly.

Hermione turned sorry brown eyes upon him, and Mrs. Granger halted in her steps. "Left without you?" she was shocked.

Harry nodded silently, his face red as he stared at the ground. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see Hermione giving him a comforting look.

"Your aunt just left you here?" Mrs. Granger was not so sympathetic, not for Petunia Dursley anyway. She looked down and finally saw the embarrassment on the young boy's face. "It's all right dear; I'll take you home all right?"

"Okay," Harry replied shyly. Hermione smiled at him as they went over to the car, the two children buckling themselves into the backseat.

"What is your address Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked, peering at him from the rear view mirror.

"4 Privet Drive," Harry answered, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"I'm pretty sure I know where that is," Mrs. Granger replied, smiling back at him. She felt bad for her daughter's friend, such a nice boy that seemed to be quite mistreated.

Hermione leaned over to him. "I can't believe we saw a ghost in there," she whispered. "What did you think of him?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "I mean, it seemed like he was mad we had to leave."

"He probably hasn't seen another human for a long time," Hermione replied.

"Do you think he wants to be friends with us?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out tomorrow right?"

"Is this your house Harry?" Mrs. Granger interrupted them. Harry looked up, surprised that they were already at 4 Privet Drive.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly. For once the drive didn't take long and Harry wished he could stay with the Grangers.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry," Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back and got out of the car along with Mrs. Granger who put her hand on his shoulder as they marched up to the front door. He wasn't sure what she was doing until the door had opened and his aunt stood in front of them.

"Can I help you?" Petunia asked politely, showing a false smile.

"You can tell me why you've left your nephew alone in the park," Mrs. Granger said, getting right to the point. Harry looked down at the ground, not wanting to see his aunt glaring at him. "I hardly think its fit to leave a seven year old to walk home alone."

"I didn't realise he wasn't in the car until we arrived at home!" Petunia pulled Harry close and put her bony arm around his neck. "You can imagine our fright realising he wasn't there like we thought!" She pinched Harry's cheek. "You poor dear, we thought you were just sleeping in the backseat! Are you all right?" Petunia hunched down and gave Harry a nasty look that Mrs. Granger could not see.

"I'm fine," Harry choked out as his aunt pinched him harder. "Thank you for the ride Mrs. Granger."

"Certainly Harry," Mrs. Granger replied, not convinced that he was truly okay. "Hermione and I will see you tomorrow?"

Harry nodded as Mrs. Granger turned and went back to the car. Hermione waved at him from where she had climbed into the front seat as they pulled away.

Petunia pushed Harry back as soon as the car had disappeared. "What did you think you were doing, telling them I left you behind?" she hissed.

"I didn't!" Harry protested, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Get into your cupboard!" she pushed him down the hallway. "And no dinner tonight either!"

Harry sat on his bed and glared at the door. "Fine," he muttered. He'd eaten his share of berries plus the lunch Hermione had brought for him again that day and was not hungry. Flopping onto his back, he looked at the stairs over his head. He was still amazed at the fact that a real ghost had appeared in front of them today.

"Harry seems to be a very nice boy, but I'm not sure about that aunt of his," Mrs. Granger pulled into the driveway.

"You're right Mum," Hermione replied. "His aunt and cousin are horrible to him."

"You're a good girl Hermione, and a good friend to Harry." Her mother smoothed back her long bushy hair. "I'm proud of you love."

"Thanks Mum," Hermione hugged her and set her bag down in the hallway. "I'm going to wash up for supper."

"All right," Mrs. Granger smiled as she watched her daughter scamper up the stairs.

The Next Day

Harry sat in the car, trying to ignore his aunt's shrill voice as she scolded him again for his 'actions' the day before and that he was no longer allowed to have anything to do with 'that girl OR her mother'.

"Do you hear me Harry Potter?" Petunia snapped as she parked the car.

"Yes," Harry replied in monotone. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach at the sight of the Granger's car pulling in a few spaces down. Harry turned the other way and lugged Dudley's sack of toys and the lunch basket towards a grassy spot.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione came up to him.

"Hi," Harry replied. "Uh listen… my aunt says I can't be friends with you anymore," He said in a low voice.

"What?" Hermione looked genuinely alarmed. "Why?"

"Because your mum brought me home yesterday," Harry could see his aunt glaring from the corner of his eye. "Just do me a favour- walk away like you're really upset and meet me at the entrance to Caliadrien in a few minutes."

"Okay," Hermione was still looking at him like he was saying something strange and walked away quickly. He dropped the toys on the ground and took off towards the woods without looking back at his aunt or cousin.

Once he had disappeared behind the trees, Harry broke into a run and saw Hermione near the entrance to Caliadrien. "What was that all about?" she asked as he dropped to all fours and crawled into the bushes.

"Come on," Harry didn't want to risk his cousin seeing him with Hermione. She followed him through and they both blinked in the bright sunlight on the other side. "My aunt was really mad about yesterday afternoon,"

"Well if anyone should be mad it's you," Hermione brushed her hair from her eyes.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's not really worth it for you. I don't want Dudley to bully you because of me." He scuffed his shoe in the dirt and looked down at the ground. He suddenly felt a pressure around him and all he could see was bushy hair when he looked up.

"Harry, I don't care what your aunt or cousin says." Hermione hugged him tighter. "I like you. You're my best friend." She pulled back and smiled at him, and Harry felt that strange flutter in his stomach again.

"Okay," Harry grinned, feeling better than he ever had.

"You've come back!" a voice spoke out from behind them, and both children turned around to see Gabriel De la Monte floating before them.

"Yes, of course we did," Hermione finally replied.

"And I thank you for it," Gabriel bowed regally.

"Tell us more about this amulet," Harry said as they moved further into Caliadrien and crossed over into the centre island of the pond.

"It has the power to restore life as well as grant immortality to the person in possession of it." Gabriel said. "It's extremely powerful and can be obviously quite dangerous in the wrong hands."

Hermione nodded seriously. "What's keeping you from it now?"

"A dragon," Gabriel said simply.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another. "A dragon?" he asked.

"Yes," Gabriel replied. "He lives just over that hill there. He guards the cave in which the amulet lies."

"If you're a ghost then why can't you just go in and get it?" Harry asked.

Gabriel turned to him and for a moment Harry thought he saw that momentary flash of anger in his eyes much like the previous day.

"There is a spell protecting the cave- a spell that will not let anyone with the de LaMonte blood enter it." Gabriel replied. "It's being cast by this dragon, and as long as it is there, I cannot get in."

"Oh," Harry replied. _'A dragon!'_ He thought to himself while Hermione started asking Gabriel a few questions. _'I thought they only existed in fantasy books and fairy tales.'_

"So you need us to get the dragon out of the way so you can get in there?" Hermione was asking.

"Well," Gabriel looked pensive. "I cannot enter this cave until the dragon is dead. Therefore you either must kill it or one of you must go in the cave and retrieve the amulet for me while the other distracts the dragon."

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry gulped. He leaned over and spoke quietly to Hermione, "What do you think about this?"

Hermione smiled at Gabriel. "We need to talk for a moment please," she tried to be as polite as possible. "I don't know," she answered quietly once they were a few steps away. "I feel sorry for him."

Harry glanced over at the ghost and then back at Hermione, "I don't know, don't you think a ghost could just go in and get it without being seen by the dragon?"

"I know..." Hermione bit her lower lip. "But he said there's a spell... and there's so many new things that have happened to us since we found this place... I think we should help him."

Harry sighed and looked at his feet, "I have a strange feeling about this, but if you think we should help him, then all right. We'll help him."

"Okay," Hermione squeezed his arm gently, her small face lighting up in excitement. The two children went back to the ghost, who was floating idly. "We um..." Hermione glanced at Harry. "We'll help you."

"Yes, we'll help you. But why exactly do you need us I mean is the spell really that bad, that you can't just do it yourself?" Harry asked, still not completely convinced.

Hermione noticed a flash of anger go through Gabriel's eyes but before it could really register in her mind it was gone.  "It's a combination of the amulet and the dragon. If I set foot in that cave I will be banished." Gabriel replied, rather coolly.

"All right," Harry finally conceded.

"What do you need us to do?" Hermione asked.

Gabriel looked at the two of them. "Neither one of you would be able to kill a dragon," his eyes grew cooler. "So that means one of you will have to distract it while the other retrieves my amulet."

"I'm a pretty fast runner," Harry said. "I can get it to follow me away from the cave."

"I'll go in and retrieve the amulet," Hermione said, clearly relieved she would not have to be dragon bait.

Gabriel truly smiled for the first time since they had met him. "I thank you very much," he bowed again. "I will await your return here. The cave is just beyond that hill." He pointed in the direction.

Harry nodded, and with another glance at Hermione, they left the little island and started for the hill. "I don't really like him," Harry confessed when they were far enough away that the ghost would not overhear.

"I feel sorry for him," Hermione answered. "He just wants to be alive again, like you and me."

"I know," Harry replied. "I don't really know much about ghosts… but I just don't trust him."

They went on in silence, glancing at each other in nervousness. "Um…" Harry began. "I'll go first and get the… the dragon out of the way. Wait until I'm far enough so you can run in and out with the amulet for the ghost, okay?" his voice shook and he tried to steady it. He didn't want Hermione thinking he was too scared.

"Okay," Hermione's lower lip was quivering, and then all of a sudden she was launching herself at him. "Oh Harry, be careful!" she kissed his cheek so quickly he wasn't sure if it actually happened or not and pulled away, blushing. "For luck, she said shyly, and Harry's stomach fluttered violently; he wasn't sure if it was still his nerves or not.

"Just… wait here until you see me go. And then go in and get it." Hermione nodded wordlessly and Harry bravely crawled the rest of the way over the hill. Swallowing hard, he approached the cave slowly.

"Okay," he told himself. "Just make sure the dragon sees you, and run as fast as you can." His thin legs carried him to the cave, where he stood outside shakily.  "Hey!" he shouted. "I know you're in there! Come out and face me!" Harry tried hard to be as brave as he could.

A deep rumbling came from the cave and his knees trembled and knocked together. "Come on!" he shouted again.

The dragon stood before him, no larger than a full grown elephant, yet for some reason it held childish baby like features a rounded nose, the scales on its back stood up straight much like an iguana.  The light greens of its scales mixed with a dark forest green, a pearlesque sheen to them.  Its claws looked as sharp as jagged rocks; its wings were tucked in up against its body.

Harry stumbled backwards, falling and scrambling back up. He began to run, run as fast as he could. The dragon let out a roar and began to chase him. Harry tore down the hill towards some trees, hoping to lose the dragon in there. He glanced behind him and saw Hermione crawling towards the cave.

Harry pushed himself to run faster, and for once was grateful for all the times he had been chased by Dudley and his bully friends. The dragon was closing in on him, and Harry went even faster as he started to near the trees.

Hermione was scared as she went into the cave. It was dark, and she kept tripping over rocks on the floor. She inched along, attracted to a dim glow in the very back of the cave. Coming upon it, she found the amulet. It was heavy and gold, with a dark coloured ruby in the centre. She picked it up carefully, her seven year old mind awed by its beauty. Hermione stared at it for several minutes before she heard a voice screaming her name.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as loud as he could. He had tripped and fallen flat on his back, and now the dragon, even though it was small, was standing directly over him. It lifted one claw and pressed it on top of Harry's abdomen.

Oooh, another cliffhanger! This story will be finished in the coming months, but it's our lag story, we've got others we're more enthused about, I must say. Sad… I know. But I will never leave a story unfinished!

We appreciate all of you that have stuck with us so far! We know that this story has taken so long to do, but we're working hard to finish it. This next chapter will most likely be the last.

Thanks again, and please let us know what you think!


End file.
